Seed and fertilizer planting farm implements typically have a seed and/or fertilizer storage container that is mounted to the farm implement. As the farm implement is traversed across a field, a product metering assembly dispenses product from the container along a seedbed in a metered fashion.
Generally, it is desirable to provide a product fill status to an operator regarding the fill level of product in the container. Typically, two separate sensors will be associated with the container. One sensor is mounted near the inlet of the container and the other sensor is mounted near the outlet of the container. The inlet sensor is used to determine when the container is full of product and the outlet sensor is used to determine when the container is empty of product. In this regard, conventional fill level detection systems have relied upon two separate sensors to provide separate full and empty signals.